AN-94
The AN-94 'is an assault rifle featured in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign In the campaign, the AN-94 is featured as a common weapon throughout the entire game. It is available to pick-up frequently in the USMC missions and the first and third SAS ones. It has very high accuracy and high power as well as the highest capacity magazine and spare ammo of all assault rifles, though the sights are a bit obstructive. It is capable of taking out an enemy in one or two shots to the torso or higher, unless it's a head shot, which would result in a one hit kill. It is probably the most regular weapon along side the AK-74. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AN-94 is unlocked for the Insurgents factions after the Skorpion, with 150 kills. The AN-94 is favored by most players due to its controllable rate of fire, high accuracy and high power, as well as more ammo capacity and larger magazine. However, the weapon's rate of fire limits its effectiveness in close range if not aiming to the head or engaging the enemy by surprise or behind. Using the sidearm can be seen as a useful backup for CQC (close quarter combat), but it's often less effective than the AN-94 itself. Gallery AN-94_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The AN-94 on DS. AN-94 Iron Sights MW Mobilized.jpg|Iron sights. AN-94_Inventory MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Inventory Icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer The AN-94 is the last in the Assault Rifle category. It is fully automatic, with the first two rounds of each burst firing at a faster rate. Because of this ability, the Select Fire attachment is not necessary to fire in manual bursts. The AN-94 will kill in three bullets out to mid-range and up to five at a distance (four if at least one is a headshot.), but lacks the stopping power to ensure a two shot headshot kill before the damage drop off. With the Select Fire attachment, the AN-94 can be switched to a two-round burst weapon with extremely low recoil. The player can mimic this effect on full-auto by lightly tapping the trigger, which may lessen the need for Select Fire in many circumstances (although Select Fire is still preferable for long-range engagements). The Suppressor is another excellent attachment for this weapon as the muzzle flash is reduced aiding in accuracy, and the added stealth effect makes it well-suited for more close to mid-range firefights. In addition, the faster rate of fire at the beginning means that the AN-94 can sometimes beat out most SMGs. Depending on playstyle, the Adjustable Stock (long range, quick movement) and the Laser Sight (in case of CQB skirmishes) go hand in hand with the Suppressor, much like many SMGs. The best is to attach a Hybrid Optic so the player can toggle to the Reflex Sight for close range and to an ACOG Scope for far range, an Adjustable Stock to move faster while aiming, so the player can evade bullets and shoot with more accuary, and FMJ to shoot through s.a. walls. Zombies The AN-94 is available in Zombies mode off the wall on Die Rise for 1200 points. Off the wall, it is a solid weapon. It does retain its high rate of fire first two rounds and has an extremely high reserve ammunition capacity of 300 rounds. Even when not Pack-a-Punched, it is still effective in later rounds. When upgraded, it becomes the '''Acuted Neutralizer 94000. It has 50-round magazines and a 600-round reserve capacity. Initially, it will come with a Reflex sight attached, but can cycle attachments by upgrading it again. These other attachments include the Target Finder, Foregrip and the Millimeter Scanner. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Gallery AN-94 BOII.png|The AN-94 in first person. AN-94 iron sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. AN-94 reloading BOII.png|Reloading the AN-94. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The serial number for the rifle is 30948453. * When each round is fired, the barrel reciprocates. This is also visible when cocking the weapon. * Many of the militants in the campaign mission, Achilles' Veil's opening and intermediate cutscenes, have no magazines in their AN-94's, yet are still able to shoot when necessary. * The AN-94 is one of three weapons in Black Ops II to have an impact on its rate of fire with continuous fire, along with the HAMR and the B23R. * The rounds held in the AN-94's magazine are 3D, but the actual magazine itself is solid, as shown by one of the rounds appearing to phase through the top with another sitting above it. * DeFalco will have this weapon Achilles' Veil, if still alive, but he doesn't appear to use it. * On the right side of the weapon it reads "5.43 x 39". de:AN-94 Category:DS weapons Category:Black Ops II Primary Weapons